Traitor
by vssvssin
Summary: After a scout gone wrong, Hiccup is faced with a decision. Turn on his friends and join the hunters to save Berk, or begin a war and risk the lives of those he loves.
1. Prolouge

'Its been a few hours past sunrise and Fishlegs and I had split up, he was being himself and committed to his usual overthinking habits. Most people would say searching a newfound 'place' is selfish, but gods, only if they knew what was about to happen next. Snotlout's sarcasm and snide comments wouldn't convince me to turn back, Astrid wouldn't be able to fight my way out of this, the twins couldn't pull tricks for Loki in hopes of helping me. It was inevitable."

hey guys, its rubi and i'm hoping to get back into this whole writing thing! the last time i wad fully active here was when i was 14, like 4-5 years ago. I know my writing and grammar can be pretty shitty but it's the best I can do and hopefully writing this will help me excel and learn to write properly.


	2. Let's Go Bud

This whole story will be in 3rd person unless specified.

'It had been quite some time since the gang and I had gone on a scouting trip together, nevertheless even hang out. Sure we were all on the edge but I guess we've grown apart. Not to mention the weirdest things had happened lately; Snotlout somehow found his way into Astrid's heart so they were together, Ruff and Tuff stopped pulling their pranks on everybody, and Fishlegs had taught himself how to fight. It didn't take a genius to realize something odd was going on.'

Hiccup closed his journal and chunked it across the room as it landed with a thud near Toothless' rock, not long before a growl arose from the pitch black dragon. "Sorry bud.. I'm just stressed. Everything is changing and I hate it." He carried on with his rant as Toothless cocked his head to the side, listening in with concern.

"Not to mention, dad's gone and I'm chief. I'm the chief of Berk. I can't run a whole island! What do I even have to offer? Skin, metal and bones. That's it." He sighed before gently slouching down next to the dragon. "You can help me. Right bud?" Hiccup trailed off as a yawn escaped his lips, he fought with consciousness for nearly five minutes before he was defeated and fell into a deep sleep.The dragon wrapped his tail around the young adult before cooing and fading out himself.

A few hours later

Fishlegs woke up in a frenzy, realizing how late he had gotten up. He barely had time to rub Meatlugs chin before dotting out the door to Hiccups hut. "Hiccup!" He panted, running up the stairs, tripping a few times before reaching his door. 'knock knock' The only thing heart throughout the edge were two lone, panicked knocks.

Inside the hut, the young chief stirred in his sleep before shooting awake. "Ah!" he yelped and looked at Toothless with the look of 'what the hell is fishlegs problem?" Instead of questioning it for too long Hiccup pulled himself up against the wall, holding onto Toothless with support as he didn't have his prosthetic attached yet. He hobbled over the the bed, reaching under the wood and grabbing his metal peg. "Oh gods, I hate this thing."

"What do you want Fishlegs?!" The boy rushed to the door, finishing his statement. "Its barely noon!" Hiccup spoke with a threatening tone as he was up all night, thinking of all that went wrong. "W-well it's our turn to scout today," Fishlegs started as he twiddled with his fingers. "and Astrid said she'd make sure we would be sorry if we were late." Hiccup rolled his tired eyes, obviously annoyed before nodding and taking a breath. "I'll meet you on the south side of the island in half an hour; we'll start there." The young chief forced a smile and patted the slightly older boys shoulder before walking back in his hut to ready his dragon.

493 WORDS

/I hope you guys /whoever reads it/liked the first part of this story, It's got a long way to go. Feel free to correct any of my grammatical or punctuational mistakes シ


	3. Death Wish

"Alright but, you ready?" Hiccup attempted to place the leather saddle on the night fury whom was currently ricocheting around the room. Nearly difficult for the young chief to keep an eye on him for more than half an second. "Oh gods! Toothless!" Hiccup groaned and slammed his armored hand against his forehead before a smirk slid across his lips. "Well, fine. I guess i'll just go alone. I heard Fishlegs was bringing extra food for Meatlug." Toothless came to a screeching halt before giving his rider the look of you're kidding me right? The dragon sat up and flicked his earflap with a low growl before realizing the fish bone may be right. "Atta boy." Hiccup chimed holding the night fury still as he clamped his saddle on.

Holstering himself upon the dragon, Hiccup clamped his metal leg into the maneuvering mechanism attached to the saddle. "Let's go before Astrid really does make us sorry." Toothless let out his wavy laugh before taking off, leaving only the infamous piercing sound of the night fury as he sped up. The young chief laid back across the black dragon, tilting his head to admire the sunrise against the edge of the sea with a sigh. "Who knew.. three hundred years and I did all of this.." he let a chuckle escape his lips before continuing, "Centuries and centuries of vikings, scared and trying to kill dragons and now every one on Berk owns their own dragon!" Toothless let out a low growl and proceeded to complete a barrel roll to scare his rider. "Ah! Toothless, what the-" Hiccup sat up and grabbed onto what he could of the saddle, "Fine, everyone on Berk is friends with dragons. No ownership involved." he rolled his eyes and put a hand on the scaly dragon. "Better bud?" Toothless then cooed at the boys rephrasing and began to turn back to the edge, flying to meet Fishlegs and Meatlug on the south side.

Whilst in the air the two boys stayed silent, keeping an eye out for Viggo just in case of a surprise attack. "Hold up bud.." Hiccup spoke in a low, calm voice as he gently rubbed his best friends scales before directing Toothless' gaze in the direction of a visually abandoned ship. With his past experiences as well as Astrids, he had learned to never investigate things alone, especially ships. Toothless' round bug eyes quickly turned into slits as a growl grew in his throat, without instructions from his rider he took off in a high speed frenzy to reach the beefy boy and his gronckle.

"Woah..uh slow down bud!" Hiccup struggled to hold on as his dragon reached speeds they didn't know was possible. His dragon shook his head with a glare before nearly crash landing beside Fishlegs. "What the- Hiccup?!" the beefy boy shouted as he tried to see past the dust that stirred around them from the harsh landing. "Agh, I'm fine." Hiccup stood up from the thick air as he dusted his armor off, limping a bit as his metal leg was bent in the landing, "Toothless just freaked out and.. gods I don't even know." Fishlegs immediately rushed over to help Hiccup walk to an available spot to rest so he could attempt to fix his leg. "It's not going to fix this time Fishlegs, it's okay." Hiccup attempted to talk his way out of an unneeded delay, which wasn't really working. "Hiccup, with all due respect maybe this time you should lay off." The boy started off as a mumble whilst rolling his forefingers over each other. "Something doesn't feel right. First Toothless freaks out like never before then the destruction of your prosthetic? Not to mention the ship-"

Hiccup immediately looked up at Fishlegs with a certain look in his eyes that everyone was afraid of. "Oh no, Hiccup don't. Astrid is going to be so upset!" "You saw the ship too?" the young chief questioned with curiosity and a plan fuming in his mind. "Well yeah but, for all we know it's an old one! N-not even Viggo's." With the roll of his eyes and a quick stumble to his dragon, Hiccup spoke with determination and slight annoyance. "Saddle up, you can either go with me or wimp out and tell Snotlout to meet me down there." He practically hissed the name of his cousin before shooting off the edge with Toothless, leaving Fishlegs speechless.

Less than half an hour later, Fishlegs stumbles into the dome to find Astrid, Snotlout, and the twins stirring up a plan to find the two of them, little did they know half of the duo was standing behind them as he tried to catch his breath. "A-... Astrid!" He panted, bending over with his hands on his knees to take a quick needed break. "Who are you?" Astrid turned around, gripping her fancied, double ended axe in her hands, as she wasn't expecting a breathless dragon rider, before relaxing after meeting the figure of her friend. "Wait, Fishlegs? You're back! But where in Thor's name is Hiccup?!" She spoke in a concerned yet aggravated voice. "That's the thing.. He went off to investigate a ship. We don't even know if it was Viggo or not! He told me either go with him or come back here." He trailed off to take another breath as the dragon riders shared worried glances.

"And why did you come back?" Ruffnut asked in a genuine tone, not her normal spitty and joking tone. "Because not only was Toothless acting weird, so was Meatlug. And his prosthetic is ruined, not to mention from Toothless freaking out and crash landing, it's practically suicide going in like that." Astrid groaned and put her forefinger and thumb to the corners of her mouth, making a loud whistle to call her dragon. "Fishlegs, get Heather, and meet me on the south side where you said you last saw him." She darted a glare at the team before jumping across Stormfly's back, the Deadly Nadder taking off nearly before she could speak. "Let's go girl!"

1017 words


	4. What's It Gonna Be?

Hiccup held onto the saddle that held him to his best friend with fury across his face. He didn't know why he was upset, he just knew who he was upset at. A few minutes and a few stress yells later, Hiccup approached the 'abandoned' ship as his best friend proceeded to growl in a low tone whilst hunkering down. "Oh calm down bud, not you too." Hiccup sighed and kicked his leg across the dragon, landing on his own two feet, well one foot and single spare prosthetic.

After nearly an hour of tearing the ship apart to search for any sign of Viggo or Ryker, the young chief groaned and practically threw himself against the mast as he covered his face with his hands. "I'm just going in circles, whats the use for any of this?" He choked up and shut his eyes tightly, "Dad, I can't do this alone. You're the strong one, the real chief.." Hiccup felt his eyes begin to water before he cleared his throat and quickly wiped his eyes as he heard a loud crash in the rear.

Back at the Edge

Fishlegs crawled back onto Meatlug, Snotlout on Hookfang, whilst the twins mounted on Barf and Belch. "Normally, as you guys know, I'd say something stupid or mindless.. But right now, I'm actually scared for Hiccup." Ruffnut mumbled and looked over at her twin with a worried glance. Tuffnut gave her a sympathetic look and pushed the two headed dragon off the ground. The two didn't make it far into the air before the whistle of an arrow sounded through. Though it wasn't just an arrow, it was dragon root.

Barf and Belch released a loud screech before plummeting to the ground where they lifted off from. "Ruff! Tuff!" The two remaining dragon riders shouted out before their dragons fell into seizure like spasms.

Astrid was practically standing on Stormfly's back to see further, which she knew wouldn't work but it made her feel better about it. No one was as worried as her, they had already arranged a marriage and well, one other thing. In the distance she heard a loud yell and Toothless' plasma blast echoing throughout the edge.

"Stormfly! Go!" Astrid instantly grew worried, her mind squandering through multiple scenarios that could have happened to her lover, best friend, and future father to her child.. Something she really wished she wouldn't have to tell him anytime soon, she knew he was stressed with becoming chief along with the loss of his father that she didn't want to pressure him.

"Oh gods please be okay Hiccup..." she whispered and pushed a small piece of Hiccups armor towards her dragons face as Stormfly was spectacular at tracking. "Find him." Astrid spoke sternly and gently held onto a small pendant that she received the night before they promised themselves to each other.

The Ship

Hiccup stood up as fast as he could, grabbing the inferno before slowly making his way to the source of the crash. It wasn't long before he found it as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, knocking what air he had in his lungs out. He forced many profanities down his throat as his main goal was to escape whatever the hell was happening.

The strong hunter grabbed his blade and shoved it to the younger, more fragile boys neck before letting a dark chuckle out. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the dragon master himself, all alone." He practically hissed the last word before pulling Hiccup back to the main deck. At this point Hiccup was trying to conserve what oxygen he had left as he was trying to both avoid the blade against his neck and hold back from the crushing weight on his chest. "Let me.. go" He managed to grunt out before looking to his dragon friend who was chained, caged, and muzzled.

"And what makes you think, I'd ever do that." The older man spoke rhetorically and grinned as a deadly nadder flew past them, the man clearly not seeing them as the fog was getting dense. "S-shit.." Hiccup was now doing his best to try to get away from him after seeing his girlfriend in the sky, but to his unfortunate luck he could barely move.

He was still out of breath and struggling to retrieve any air while he closed his eyes tightly and silently prayed to the gods to help him, not long before the young chief began to fall limp in the mans grasp, still conscious but without control of his own body.

Astrid's POV (oooh)

It seems like it's been ages since Stormfly and I left the base to search for Hiccup. He always seems to get himself in trouble that he can't get out of, it frustrates the hel out of me but he's all i have. I have to protect him.

I held onto Stormfly's saddle as she slowly brought us down under the clouds, I instantly saw the most heart wrenching thing.. It was Toothless, unconscious and Hiccup nearly visibly not breathing. I covered my mouth before a gasp could seep through and my eyes instantly filled with tears. Not necessarily from sadness, but pure rage. No one hurts her boyfriend, the chief of Berk, and the young boy who reunited most of the tribes with dragons. "Stormfly." I spoke gently before my voice rose with anger. "Spine shot, don't you dare miss."

Stormfly and I quickly sped in after she flicked her tail, resulting in multiple thorn-like spines. I jumped off her back, grasping onto my axe that ironically Hiccup had made for me about seven years ago. All my emotions had faded away in this moment, allowing me to focus on killing these beiskaldis.

/aka bitch in norse language.

I ran at the man who had Hiccup in his arms, he had a blade pressed against his neck as I could clearly see blood already showing. Thank the gods it wasn't deep enough for major damage.. "Let him go!" I screamed and slammed my axe into his side, accidentally slicing Hiccups arm open, but at least he's alive. An arm can be fixed, not so much a life. I heard the thud as he hit the floor but at this moment in time I had to seriously focus on clearing the ship out and getting Toothless out of the cage.

I ran over to Toothless and began to repeatedly hit my axe against the cage, no use. I look around quickly to check my surroundings before reaching in and ripping off the muzzle. "Okay T.. Plasma blast." I spoke sternly pointing at the cage handle and chains before shielding my eyes from the bright flash.

A loud yell broke out as I looked over at Hiccup. The same man had just shoved his sword through his shoulder where his armor had flawed, clearly aiming elsewhere. "Shit! Stormfly, go get help!" She gave me a look as if to say, 'I'll be right back.' before she took to the air, speeding away.

I practically hissed my next sentence as I unmercifully slit his throat. "Don't, ever! Ever! Touch my family or any dragons again." I watched his body hit the floor before a dropped down next to the love of my life. "Hiccup! No, no, no.. Lay back down." I slid over to him and pushed him down as he was trying to stand up, he was gasping for air and it broke my heart.

I gently held his head in my lap as I sat on my knees. "I'm s-sorry Astrid. I wasn't th-inking and I put you in danger a-gain." He stuttered and closed his eyes, it was clear he was breaking into cold sweats. "Hiccup.. don't apologize. Right now you need to focus on staying with me. I can't lose you." I look down at the love of my life and every moment that we had had together came back in a flash. "Oh gods please Hiccup.." I began to cry as I gently put pressure on his shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. If i'm being honest I've never seen this much blood, it was horrifying.

A soft voice then spoke behind us, almost sinister sounding as he made his way around. "Leave him here and I'll keep him alive." He continued, kneeling in front of us. "Try to take him, and he will suffer." I felt my throat close up as the man slammed his fist onto Hiccups injured shoulder, his scream was something I had never hoped to hear..

"So.. What's it going to be Astrid."

1445 words??


	5. This Isn't Forever

Silence filled the dock of the ship as Astrid was stuck at a crossroad. Leave the love of her life to Thor knows what, or take him and risk losing him forever. She closed her eyes as if she had just seen the most horrid thing in her life before she sighed, a tear rolling down her pale cheek. "Hiccup.. I cant lose you." She choked out and put her hand on his, "I'll be back for you, this isn't forever.. Y-You'll be okay.." she continued before hearing the rest of the gang fly closer, yelling profanities at the crew.

"Tell them to lay off." The man hissed with poison dripping off his tongue with every word. "Do it!" Astrid felt her throat close before looking at her concerned friends. "Go b-back!" She hesitated her next few words as she had hoped to never speak them, "Leave him here!"

Tuffnut was baffled before shouting back, "Leave who here?! I thought the plan was to leave that bag of dicks here!" He pointed to the scarred man before realizing who he had encountered. Even though he was wearing a mask, the dreads and metal arm hanging to his side made it clear. "Oh gods." Ruffnut spoke his mind before pulling the two headed dragon to a halt in the air. "Snotlout, Fishlegs. Fall back." The two boys looked back at her in confusion before pulling their dragons back.

"Get back to the edge." Astrid spoke loudly and sternly before kissing Hiccups cheek. "I'm so sorry babe.. Y-You'll be okay. I promise." She had to force herself to mount her dragon who had arrived a few minutes before. "Keep him alive or I swear to the gods, you won't see the lights of valhalla." She took to the air and wiped the tears off her face with her fur arm wraps before flying to meet the others.

Snotlout was furious, he never showed how much he cared for his cousin but at this moment and time, he was willing to rip the limbs off of that man and slit his throat. "What the hell was that Astrid?!" His voice grew into a growl before continuing, "You better have a damn good explanation or I'll insure myself that you meet Odin." the gang took off at high speeds to reach the edge. The blonde looked back, holding back every urge to go save him as she watched the ship take sail to the seas.

Hiccup groaned and tried to stand up but with the amount of blood he had lost it was nearly impossible with his weakness, he did happen to grab ahold the side of the ship, pulling himself up as much as he could." Astrid!" He shouted, knowing she couldn't hear him but he did everything in his power to try. "Don't leave me.. P-please.." He mumbled before his metal leg slipped and he fell back to the position he was before he managed to holster himself up.

The Edge/Astrid's POV:

I slammed my hands onto the walls of my hut, I wouldn't lie, it hurt severely at the force i put into it. "Son of a half troll rag eating fudge bucket!" I had never heard my own voice raise that high. I did my best to hold back sobbing but not long before I fell to my knees, all hel broke loose. "I-I'm so sorry H-Hicc.. I'm so sorry.."

Ruffnuts POV:

The sounds of Astrids yells and pleads broke through the silence as we all sat in the main room around the fire. The place where Hiccup would always have a plan ready. I guess we all took him for granted, even I did. To us he was just another dragon rider who thought he was better than everyone else. But that wasn't the case at all.. He always put himself as an equal, or even under everyone else, his plans were because he cared for not only the dragons but for us.

"I can't do this! You muttonheads can be pissed at Astrid all you want but if it wasn't clear to any of you, that was Drago Bludvist! You know the guy who probably has the largest grudge out for Hiccup?!" I was probably blowing smoke from my ears, none of them had seen me this serious since, well, never? Not even Tuff. "Our friend is hurting! She just lost her promised love! The father of her unborn child!-" I cut myself off nearly immediately as I realized Astrids biggest secret had slipped from my lips. "Wait.. What?!" Snotlout practically blew a fuse, I expected him to be pissed at Hiccup, or even Astrid but, no what happened next not even chicken would expect.

"Then what the hel are we waiting for?! She can't raise a child on her own! We have to get Hiccup back. And safely." *bock* Snotlout's face grew to look like a confused goblin before all of our eyes set on Tuffnut. And low and behold, there he was. Holding chicken and blowing his snot into her wings. "That was just.. So beautiful Snot face." Snotlout crossed his muscular arms and arched an eyebrow. "Snot face? Really? Look who's talkin'" We all tried but thoroughly failed to control our laughter.

Not long after we hear the door slamming open, we all jumped and grabbed what weapons we could before seeing astrid with a terror mail in her hands and tears covering her cheeks. I quickly made my way to my best friend, asking permission before grabbing the note and reading it aloud.

Dragon Riders,

In the mist of the occurrences today,

i have to decided to just kill your dear Hiccup. He's too much of a hassle to handle, sorry for the inconvenience.

-DB

Astrid fell to her knees sobbing yet again as i felt my heart shatter for her, I didn't know whether or not to believe the mail but I kept my mouth shut, i didnt want to give her false hope.

Little did everyone else know,

it was Dragos way of keeping

us away so he could fall through

with his sinister plans.

1030 words


	6. Eydis

HICCUPS POV

"Drago, what do you want. Seriously just tell me and.. and we can figure something out." It felt like someone was twisting a jagged axe in my shoulder, though the blade was gone and my shoulder was wrapped for some reason, it hurt like hel. The ragged man stayed turned from me, silent as if he was waiting for a moment to turn around like a drag queen to make a dramatic entrance.

"For the love of Thor stop being a child and look at me!" I eventually snapped after about then minutes of silence. The girl beside me who was taking care of my injuries gently shook her head as if to tell me to stay quiet. Drago then let out a mischievous chuckle and slowly turned to face me. "You sure do have a voice, don't you boy." His voice was like knives, I don't know how but his words never hurt me. Especially his rhetorical statements. I guess this time it's because I know what he's capable of. He killed my father and now for all I know he has the same thing in store for me.. or Astrid..

At this point I ran out of sarcastic comments as the memory of my fathers death came flooding back. I had tried my best the past few years to push down the pain but, its a fresh wound once again. "Just.. Just tell me what you want." The man began to laugh, he dropped his staff lower in his grasp before spinning on his heel to face me. "Begone girl." He threw his hand out towards the healer next to me, his harsh hand racing against her cheek with a loud noise. I instantly stiffened up and looked at her with sympathy, a look that I was hoping to get a message to her with.

I'll get you out of here.

ASTRIDS POV

"He cant be dead! P-please.." I could barely listen to myself! I'm not weak why is this effecting me so much? Oh yeah.. our unborn child. I look at Ruff and sigh, she instantly pulled me into a hug which I didn't know I needed. I couldn't do much at that point anymore as I felt like a changewing who lost all its acid.

"You know Astrid, in a lot of tales our father read us, remember how a lot of the time the dragon would try to make the tribe believe their captive was dead! Hiccup could still be alive." Ruffnut chimed in with a sympathetic, yet unsure tone. "I guess.. but what if he is.. What do we tell Gobber?! O-Or Valka?! Oh gods.. Berk.. the tribe how do we-.." I was cut off by Snotlout, I guess i'm so used to his sarcastic comments or snide remarks that I wasn't expecting his next move. He gently wrapped his arms around my torso in a non-snotlout manner and sighed. "We'll find him okay Astrid? He's your husband. And our best friend, not to mention the chief of Berk."

Maybe he was right.

HICCUPS POV

After Drago had thrown me into a cell after our non-helpful talk I heard a small voice trembling from the cell next to me, one that seemed scared. "Hello?" My words came out a bit harsher than I had hoped, but its better than nothing because it caught the persons attention. "P-Please don't hurt me! I d-didn't do anything!" A little girl?! Is Drago out of his mind?! "Hey, hey no I wont hurt you, I'm in here just like you." Nice going Hiccup! Gods you don't know what shes been through.

"H-He hurt you too?" She whispered innocently, her small figure appearing from behind what was left of the so called 'bed' that there was. "Well no.. Not like you sweetie, but I'm sure it wont be long..." I trailed off into my thoughts and nearly forgot about the conversation I was having. What if he kills me? What if he goes after Astrid if he doesn't get what he wants? "Eydis.." Her voice sounded so broken, it was so sad to hear that it broke me from my trance. "Excuse me?" I chime and knelt down close to her. "My name sir, I-Its Eydis." She spoke, this time with more confidence as she held close to a small straw bear, barely the size of my palm. "Hey Eydis, I'm Hiccup."

Eydis looked up at me with a glimmer in her eyes before a giggle ran from her throat. "Thats silly.." "I know right!" I laughed and gently put a hand on her arm, "I promise to get you out of here. Safe. Okay?" I whispered under my breath, the girl looked scared but not terrified. Kind of like Toothless when I found him, scared to trust but willing to. I barely had time to finish my sentence before her arms swung around me, embracing me with as tight of a hug as she could manage. At that point I had forgotten about the whole 'kidnapping' thing and the world was at peace. I had then pulled the girl closer to my chest as I held onto her, the smell of blood and rust emitted off of her and I instantly felt worse for Eydis. She didn't deserve this.

878 WORDS

Short for what I normally do but I had an assload of work to catch up on, I was stuck with the flu and in the hospital. Yikes, hope you enjoy though!

ALSO Eydis' name is pronounced like "ee-dis"


End file.
